


Chapter 9: It Gets Worse

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: It Gets Worse, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and her best friend Megan get beat up in an alleyway after Sara deliberately disobeys her father to come straight home from school. The Archangel Micheal and his team assist their boyfriends in defending the girls against their attackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 9: It Gets Worse

The girl are still on the bus and they are heading to Megan’s home. Megan look at Sara, “So, are you ready for the youth rally on Saturday?” she asks. “Absolutely, I can wait perform our new human video. It's going to be awesome.”

A girl sitting across from Sara overheard their conversation. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what is a human video?” Sara answers, “A human video is where you take a song and you act out the lyrics.”

“Oh… well that’s cool, is it like interpretive dance?”

“Yea,  Sometime you’ll dance, some will be all sign language, and other you be a bend. it real depends on the song. What’s your name?”

“I’m Robin.” The shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you Robin. I’m Sara and this my best friend Megan.”

“Nice to meet you.” Megan waves and asks, “So Robin, do you go to church anywhere?” 

“No… I’m not really religious. I’ve been church but, it’s not really my thing.”

Ok cool, well if you ever change your mind. You may join us at the Tabernacle on Gay   
Street.”

“Yea, we are have a youth rally this Saturday at the Arena. You should come watch us perform.”

“Oh awesome, I’ll think about it.”

Sara notices a couple of police cars almost two lights away. She was getting antsy because she remember her father's warning. “I’m sorry to cut this shot; but this is our stop.” 

Megan is puzzled. Megan looks ahead, “Oh, right. Well Robin, it was nice to meeting you and we hope to see you Saturday.”

“Ok cool. I’ll think about it. Bye.”

“Later”

Megan and Sara grab their things and rush out the door. They got off at the first stop but Sara accidentally and unknowingly left her phone on the bus. It was on silent and both her father tried calling.

Meanwhile Michael, Cornelius, Abishai, Lydia, and Ariel are all training on a rooftop across from where the girl were walk. Abishai’s gut turned. He notice the girls were going to pass a really bad section.

“Hey guy, guy…” Everyone’s attention. Michael asked, “What’s up?”

Michael and everyone stop and they take look as Abishai is pointing toward the girls. The girls are walking down a very creepy part of town. As they are walking, they walk past a very dingy and bloodcurdling alleyway.

Lydia heart sank, “Michael, what do we do?”

“We need to wait. We can intervene until some give us the command.”

Cornelius added, “Plus, the girl may not even need us.”

Ariel replied, “Well, let’s wait and see what happens.”

The girls approach the alley and a creepy guy get their attention. Hey ladies, what's up?

“The sky,” Sara replied trying to avoid him. “Hey, what’s the rush?” He continues getting in their way, “excuse us.”

“Oh, two gorgeous women like yourselves. May I be a gentlemen and walk y’all home?”

“Hell no,” Megan shouted. Sara look for phone. She goes into panic mode. “I lost my phone.” The man reach for them but the quickly evade him by going into the alley. The girls hide behind a dark entryway for a minute. Sara looks back.

“Good, the coast is clear, Megan.” She reach over get Megan’s attention but, she was gone. Sara is looks for her. “Meg, Megan, where are you?” she whispers. She finally finds Megan crouched behind a wall.

“Meg, there you are. I was looking all over the place.” Megan tries to quiet Sara, because she heard some voice and did what them notice. “Keep your voice down. We’re not alone.” Sara grabs Megan be the arm. Suddenly, it get really quiet and really creep.

They started to head back. “Where do you think you’re going?” They frost. “We’re sorry. We got lost. We didn’t mean to start trouble.” The man grabs the girls. They pull away. “Well, Guess what? You're dead.”

He grabs the girls by their throats and slams the against the wall. The girls could barely breathe. The man’s laugh made them cringe. Then suddenly, someone grabs him from behind and slams him into the wall behind him. It is Mr. Luis and he is being guided by Cornelius.

“Who in the hell, are you?” the man spoke in a demonic tone. “I’m your worst nightmare, boy.” The man raises his arm and they are cover with demonic and Wiccan symbols. “You just pissed off the wrong priest.” The man become possessed by a legion of demons.

The girl gain some of their strength back. They run toward the other entrance as Mr. Luis and the man start to fight. The alley they are in has two entrances. It was almost a quarter of mile long.

The girls get cut off by two more men. “Where you think you’re going?” they snarled. The have evade and run into a much narrower and a lot darker alleyway to avoid them. The path was solid brick on both side. The girls panic because they run straight into a brick wall. They had no way to escape.

The alley was swarming with unseen hordes of demons and, they were cheering the the three men. “What! No,” the girl scream as the men grab the girl and slam them against the wall. The girls were cornered. The men began torturing the girl. The men were crawling with demons. Then suddenly, a book bag knock one of the men in the head. There was a sword that followed the same motion knocking one of demon into the wall.

It was Aaron and Caleb backed by Abishai, Lydia, and Ariel. Michael joined Cornelius. “Oh, you shouldn't have done that.” the thugs replied,”You and your girlfriends are dead.”

The thugs leap toward Aaron and Caleb. While the demons clash their swords against Michael and Abishai's swords. They are fighting throughout the alley and they are going through walls of the different buildings. While Lydia and Ariel are protect the girls from the rest of the demons.

“Lydia, Ariel cover the girls. Ab, Cornelius let's send these demons back to hell.” Michael commanded. Lydia and Ariel check the girls pluses.

“They are alive…”

“Barely but they're alive.” 

While, they are all fighting. “Good!” Michael shout, “Cornelius, Abishai are you ready.”

Abishai, “Let us do this.”

Cornelius, “Let us finish these wanna be losers.”

Michael, Abishai, and Cornelius all jump into midair and they all shout in unison, “Satan, be gone! in the name of Jesus!”

Then the entire alley was swarming with light the angels multiplied and vanishing all of demons in the alley, and the priest and his thugs run out of the alley and Mr. Luis and the boys rush over to check on the girl. Mr. Luis checks their pulse. Caleb calls 911.

“They are alive barely but their alive.”

“The ambulances are on their way.”

Aaron was holding Sara, “It is going to be OK girls. You are going to make it. Just hold on. Just hold on.”


End file.
